


As Normal as it can be

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Hamato Yoshi finds Miwa before Saki does and moves to NYC





	As Normal as it can be

A Japanese man walks into the pet store with him is a young girl holding his hand walking beside him. "Papa Look at all the animals!" The young girl shouts while pointing at all the different animals, the girl runs up to a bunny while the man follows her. "Look how fluffy this bunny is!" The girl says "Remember to stay by me it is quite crowded in here, Yes the bunny is quite Cute but I was thinking of something that doesn't require much care..." replies the man. The two keep walking around "maybe a turtle there is a sign saying they are on sale, what do you think?" Asks the Man the girl responds excitedly "YEAH turtles are cute!" The Man gets one of the worker's attention "Hello do you think I could get one of these turtles?" The worker responds with " Why of course, Do you want to perhaps buy all of them they are brothers..." The man thinks for a second "Well I guess we shouldn't separate them..." he says a moment. The worker starts getting the turtles ready to leave she says "Come with me to the front I'll check you out, by the way, what's your name ill need it for the papers" The Man responds with "Hamato Yoshi" "And I'm Hamato Miwa!" the young girl exclaims. They follow the worker to the front, the worker gets Yoshi to fill out some forms after a while Miwa sneaks out of the store. after everything is sorted out Yoshi leaves the store he looks down and starts freaking out his daughter isn't near him like she should be then he spots her sitting in the middle of the road looking at bugs while a car is just about to hit her, He drops the turtles and runs onto the road picks up Miwa and runs off "DON'T RUN ON THE ROAD YOU IDIOT!" Screams a man that was close to hitting them. Yoshi checks over Miwa to see if she got hurt and sighs in relief when she seems fine. "I thought I told you to stay near me." Yoshi says sternly, Miwa looks to the ground "I know I was just bored and wanted to explore..." she says quietly "You are also not supposed to be near any road, So why were you?" Yoshi questions Miwa whispers " Well I saw some bugs and I wanted to see what they were doing..." Yoshi sighs he says " You were almost ran over by a car" Miwa replies quietly "I'm sorry papa" He puts Miwa on the ground. "We have to go back into the pet store now to get these turtles a new tank I dropped them so I could save you." Miwa just nods, they go in and Yoshi buys the Turtles a new tank and they head home. They enter their apartment Yoshi puts the turtles down on a counter and crouches down to Miwas height, Miwa looks away from him. "Do not EVER do that again! Do I make myself clear Miwa?" Yoshi Says sternly Miwa responds quietly "Yes, papa". Yoshi Starts scolding her "You know the road is dangerous you know you are not allowed to go near it without me!" Miwa starts to tear up a little and says "Im sorry papa". Yoshi just l sighs he stands up and says "go stand in the corner you are in time out for thirty minutes " "THIRTY MINUTES!?" Miwa blurts out, Yoshi states calmly "Yes its thirty minutes it should give you plenty of time to think of what you have done" Miwa wants to protest but thinks its better not to try and argue and get herself into more trouble. During the next half an hour Yoshi sets up the turtles and begins to prepare dinner while miwa every few minutes ask when she can come out of the corner. At 5:26pm Yoshi says "You can come out now Miwa it has been thirty minutes and dinner is ready." Miwa heads to the table and says "finally!" Yoshi finshes prepping the dinner and they eat in peace. After dinner Yoshi runs Miwa a bath and cleans her up, he then helps her do her night routine. At. 7:00 Yoshi has layed Miwa in her bed and reads her a bedtime story, after the story he tucks her in and kisses her good night. Miwasays sleepily " I love you papa..." Yoshi smiles and says "I love you too, good night Miwa" he then turns off the lights and closes the door


End file.
